Zazu's Off Day Off
"Zazu's Off Day Off" is the second segment of the fourteenth episode of Season 2 of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. It is the eighth episode of Season 2 to air on the syndicated Disney Afternoon block. It aired on October 21, 1996, along with "I Think I Canada". Plot Zazu gets ready to have his day off, but Gopher tells him that a river is being blocked and all the animals are dying of thirst, meaning that Zazu has to work on his day off. Zazu goes to see what's blocking the river, then he runs into an elephant named Jumbo Jumbo. Zazu sees that Jumbo Jumbo's the one blocking the river and tells the elephant to move out of the way, but Jumbo Jumbo refuses. Gopher gives Zazu a Standard Jungle Animal Contract signed by Jumbo Jumbo. Zazu takes the contract and reminds Jumbo Jumbo that he has signed the Circle of Life form, but the elephant eats the form and blows the pieces out on Zazu. Zazu tries to find a book that could give him advice on how to make Jumbo Jumbo move. The hornbill finally finds a book and follows the first attempt, which is to get into the water and use various weapons to make Jumbo Jumbo move. The attempt unfortunately fails and therefore, Zazu finds another way to make Jumbo Jumbo leave the river. Zazu pretends to be a mouse to scare Jumbo Jumbo away. However, Jumbo Jumbo isn't afraid because there's a cat standing behind Zazu and the cat chases the hornbill, who ends up in a mouse hole surrounded by mice who bow to him. While Zazu looks for another way to get Jumbo Jumbo to move, Gopher interrupts and suggests that instead of trying to get Jumbo Jumbo to leave the river, Zazu could make it rain on the dry part of the ravine. First, Zazu gives himself a test on how he could make it rain and when he succeeds, he flies above the river and pours dry ice on a cloud. Unfortunately, the lightning just strikes on Zazu, who lands next to Jumbo Jumbo and then gives up. Jumbo Jumbo tells Zazu that the reason he's sitting beside the river is that he believes it's his day off. Zazu reveals to Jumbo Jumbo that it is his day off. When Jumbo Jumbo looks at the form Gopher just gave to Zazu that shows that the hornbill is right, the elephant leaves the river to go back to his herd, leaving the water splash on Zazu and fill up the entire ravine. Happy to finally make Jumbo Jumbo move, Zazu is about to enjoy the rest of his day off. As the episode ends, Gopher appears and tells Zazu that it will be Jumbo Jumbo's real day off the next day. This makes Zazu pass out as he thinks that Jumbo Jumbo will be blocking the river once again and he will have to try to make the elephant move. Voice cast Starring *Edward Hibbert as Zazu *Jim Cummings as Gopher Guest Starring *Patrick Fraley as Jumbo Jumbo Appearances Trivia * This is the last Zazu-centered episode, as well as the last episode to center around other characters than Timon and Pumbaa. Media Zazu's Off Day Off|The full episode of "Zazu's Off Day Off" Category:Episodes Category:Media Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa: Season 2